


Obvious

by deputytrash



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputytrash/pseuds/deputytrash
Summary: Dep might be a little...obvious in her affections. Jacob takes note and then takes action. Also Deputy Pratt watches some of it. This is just smut.revised version
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, like men, we die, etc. sorry for typos, lmk if you find any. 
> 
> I've got like 2 WIPs right now (not for fc5 sorry) but I ended up finishing this from a scrap I'd started like a year and a half ago.
> 
> I've got bad impulse control so I might edit this after posting but here it is folks. 
> 
> lmk what u think plz also I live for kudos :3c
> 
> edit: lol yea I edited it and updated it. whom is impulse control I've never met her.

The first sense that slammed back into your body was your hearing, ears ringing and chirping. Touch came next as your fingers dug into the thin, sandy dirt below you and metal dug uncomfortably into your back. Your eyesight spun for another moment before the solid, and now familiar, cage bars surrounding you registered. You looked around hurriedly before your eyes honed in on something beyond the bars. Fuck. That fucking music box was just sitting there, clearly displayed in front of you like an offering. If you'd been of clearer mind you'd have taken in more of your surroundings, checked for traps, thought it through. As it was, your fuzzy mind commanded you to surge forward, reaching for it frantically. Your fingertips brushed against the smooth wooden front as you desperately tried to shove and squeeze your shoulder through the metal bars to get the reach you needed. You didn't notice Jacob until his boot was firmly planted on your hand, the worn, textured sole digging into your fingers. You yelped involuntarily, eyes shifting reluctantly upwards. 

Disgust and shame curled in your gut. You hated the way the pressure of his boot on your hand coupled with that stupid smirk stirred something in you. The way his presence always did. An eyebrow quirked up on his face as you looked up at him, emotions laid out bare on your face. You were certain he'd noticed before, the way you looked at him, desperate for approval and...something else as well. There was no way he hadn't noticed. You had always been the worst about showing every twitch and hint of emotion on your face, something your superiors had been quick to notice and reprimand in the academy. 

He gingerly picked up the music box, playing with the lid before squatting next to the cage. He caught you by the chin, pulling your face to his level as you clambered to your hands to keep up.

He assessed you quietly, eyes roaming your face, shrewdly taking note of every tiny muscle twitch that betrayed your thoughts. "You've got a whole lot of emotions playing on your face there, pup." he paused as he tilted his head, licking his lips. "And a few sins." 

You frowned, cursing your inability to hide shit. Why didn't you spend more time practicing your poker face like your instructors had told you to? He released your chin, but you didn't dare move a muscle as the heavy cage door whined loudly. The door crashed as it was locked behind him and you realized you were shaking. "I'm sorry," you almost sobbed out, words breaking into a whisper. 

"Stand up," he commanded, disregarding your apology. You scrambled to your feet. His fingers pressed to your throat as he grabbed you by the neck, moving you backwards as you awkwardly tripped over yourself to keep up. He found his mark, pushing you against the bars as a soft moan slipped from your lips. 

"Well wasn't that a sweet sound?" He spent another moment studying your face, looking smug and more than a little delighted. "I can see that hope in your eyes, Deputy. That excitement. You really think I'm going to fuck you just like that? Just because you want it?" Mocking laughter filled your ears and you felt the blood drain from your face as you shuddered under him. His other hand tucked your hair behind your ear, but there was no kindness in the action. "Did you really think it would be that easy? No no no. That's not how this works, pup " He released your throat, shifting himself a half step back and jerking his chin towards you. "Kneel." 

Your body responded faster than your mind could even process the demand. Fuck, you loathed the power this man had over you with every inch of your body. Even more than that, you hated your uncertainty on if it was the result of his violent conditioning or your filthy hopes that put your knees in the dirt so swiftly. 

He huffed a laugh, apathetic to your shame. "Well aren't you an eager little thing? Now, I think you know what your job here is, pup, so get to it," he said, palming his erection through his pants. 

You reached out tentatively, eyes watching for him to flip a switch, change his mind and decide he'd rather see you bloody. Your palms smoothed momentarily against his thighs, enjoying the strength of the muscles under your fingers before gently moving to the button of his jeans. He watched as your hands fumbled as you worked the stubborn article of clothing off, shifting the fabric down to his knees. Finding nothing but his thick cock under his jeans really shouldn't have been a surprise. You wondered briefly if you should tell Addie that her guess was right. 

Finding confidence as he let you do as you pleased, you moved your mouth to the junction of his thighs, licking and open mouth kissing at the salty flesh of his length. Saliva pooled in your mouth at the taste, coating him as you took him fully between your lips. 

Jacob rolled his shoulders comfortably above you, settling into his stance before resting a hand gently against your hair. You looked up at him again, hollowed your cheeks and started to bob your head. He twitched a smile, scratching and caressing your head the same way you'd seen him do with his wolves after a successful kill. You weren't sure if your pride or embarrassment won in response. 

You pulled back, circled your tongue deftly around the head of him before pushing him back into your mouth. Jacob grunted, letting out a harsh, shaky breath and groaning above you, "Fuck. That's it, Dep. That's a good fucking girl." You whined against him and he laughed derisively. "Oh? Is _that_ what you're into, pup? Big bad Deputy needs me to tell them they're doing a good job on their knees for me? That this is where they belong?" 

Another whimper muffled against him told him he was right. His words send the heat in your belly soaring. You squeezed your thighs together desperately in search of relief. 

"Alright, babygirl, I can do that, but I'm gonna need you to hurry this little game along. I've got other things to do than fuck your pretty face."

You tried to speed up, throw in some tongue tricks, but he seemed to decide that wasn't what he wanted from you. His fingers knotted in your hair and his hips rolled, pushing his cock deeper with each thrust. He brushed the back of your throat as you gagged, swallowing, trying not to choke. He throbbed against your tongue, only giving you a moment of respite before he thrust forward again. 

He paused again on his next pull back. "Shit. That's a good girl. I saw you squirming. You want to cum, honey?" You nodded, whimpering against him. He rolled his hips again, shoving his cock down your throat until your nose was buried in his hair and a groan left his lips. "Go on, then. Put those pretty little fingers to work." You needed no more encouragement and immediately shoved your fingers down as he found a rhythm fucking himself into your throat. The wetness of your pussy was audible as you worked your fingers quickly, writhing softly beneath him. 

A quiet curse reached your ears from outside the cage and you startled, losing your rhythm as you looked around, struggling to find the source. 

"Don't worry, pup, keep going. It's just Peaches and I'm sure he won't mind the show." Jacob crooned as his thumb smoothed against you like you were a frightened animal. "And keep those fingers moving, babygirl. I can hear how wet you are for me and I want to see you cum," he said, groaning openly as your throat constricted around him. Jacob shifted his attention to Deputy Pratt as he stood frozen, unsure where to focus his eyes. "Peaches, you wait there. I'm almost done with our little deputy friend."

His cock twitched on your tongue, clearly enjoying the audience as he surged forward, sandwiching your head uncomfortably between him and the cage wall. The cool metal bars pushed against your scalp as you worked frantically to swallow him down as he established an unforgiving pace. Filthy wet noises left your throat as he fucked into it, balls slapping against your chin. Spit coated his cock and dribbled down your chin, soaking into your shirt. Your fingers swiped across your clit frantically, trying to ignore the burning of your former co-worker's eyes. Every muscle in your body tensed before shaking as you came undone, pussy clenching desperately around nothing. Jacob groaned, cock twitching in your throat as he released a shaky string of curses and praise through his teeth. 

"Fuck yes, honey. You're such a good girl cumming on your fingers like that. You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you? You've been eyefucking me for months, babygirl. Fuck. Open up wide for me." 

He pulled back, one hand re-securing its hold in your hair and the other going to his cock. You let your mouth fall open and pushed out your tongue. The saliva you'd left made humiliatingly wet noises as his fist slicked over himself. He tensed, a deep groan rumbling in his chest as thick ropes of cum splashed across your face and mouth. He squeezed the last few drops right onto your tongue and took a moment to regain his breath. You swallowed down what had landed in your mouth, licking your lips before Jacob tilted your head up and leaned down to look you in the eye, a smile on his lips. 

"Fuck, you look great like this. You really were made for this, weren't you, pup?" He grinned like a predator, canines sharp. His eyes moved over to Deputy Pratt. He made no effort to soften his voice as he smirked. "Hey, maybe Peaches will help clean you up too." He released your hair, letting you fall back against the bars as he leisurely zipped himself back up. He exited the cage, locking it securely. "Get some rest, Deputy. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon."


End file.
